Mother's Lullaby
by Bookwormchick7
Summary: Zutara Fluff/angst one shot. One night Zuko can't sleep and hears Katara's voice singing... the gaang is in Zuko's beach house on ember island.


Mother's lullaby

Zutara

Zuko rolled over on his bed. Being back in his old summer home didn't make him feel anymore comfortable. He was at least glad that he was accepted into the group. It was defiantly after midnight and he still couldn't sleep. Something wouldn't let him, a nagging feeling in his gut. He rolled off the bed and went to the window. He looked out over the ocean, the moon high in the sky and the waves gently caressing the shore. He stood staring for a little while when he saw a lone figure on the beach. It was slumped over, half in the sea half out. 'Was someone hurt?' Zuko thought, 'Was it someone in the group?'

He jumped out the window landing softly on the ground and set out for the beach, making not a sound, in case it was an enemy. When he was closer he heard a strange noise. He still could not make out who it was so he got closer. He had gotten about five yards away crouching behind some boulders when he heard the sound again but much clearer, he could see the figure now too. It was Katara! She was....singing? Yes, singing, and her voice was melodic and clear.

"Hush now my baby, be still love, don't cry,

sleep as your rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember, my last lullaby,

so I'll be with you when you dream.

River ,oh river, flow gently for me,

such precious cargo you bear.

Do you know somewhere, he can be free?

River, deliver, him there..."

As her voice drifted away on the wind she rose from her knees and spun around in a circle, bending water from the sea. When she had a large amount under her control she started to bend it. She moved with grace and speed until she had a large ice statue in front of her. Katara slid down to her knees again and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook and a mournful cry rang out from her lips. She was truly weeping.

A spear of pain shot through Zuko's heart as he watched her sob ,brokenly, into the sand. Before he knew what he was doing, he had stood up and walked over to the waterbender. "Katara," he said in a gentle voice. Her head shot up and she gasped tears still running down her cheeks, "Zuko!" She tried turning away from him but he sat in the sand across from her, holding her shoulders so she had to face him. She simply lowered her head, her thick hair falling over her face to hide her tears. He took one hand off her shoulder and raised her chin with it. "What's wrong?"

Katara looked into his smoldering topaz eyes ,so full of compassion she didn't know he possessed, and gave in to her need to talk. "Today is the day," she took a shaky breath in her body trembling, "today is the day, my mother died."

Zuko's eyes widened and he pulled Katara close to him. "I am so sorry." he whispered, "so very sorry." He felt her tense beneath his embrace then relax, letting her emotion take over. She cried, pouring all of her sadness and heart break into the tears on her face. After a while she stopped crying, but when Zuko started to pull away she gripped him tighter. "Please don't let go. Don't leave yet. I can't bear it alone." Zuko looked down at Katara and saw those beautiful blue eyes looking at him with desperation so deep it bordered panic, all he could do was hold her closer. He didn't whisper false comforts into her ear or speak at all, it wouldn't help, he knew from experience. After a time he whispered, "I heard you singing."

"You did?" Katara said, going white then bushing furiously.

"Yes, it was amazing."

"Really? You really liked it?"

"Yes. Why were you singing?"

"That was the lullaby my mother sung me before..." She stopped she couldn't go on. Zuko knew the rest anyway, before she had died.

"It was beautiful. What story was it telling?"

"Long ago a slave woman's baby was in trouble, people were killing slave children. In desperation she went to a river and sent him afloat in a basket in the river, praying it would float him to a safe place. She sung that song to her child before she entrusted him to the river, as her last lullaby."

"What happened to the child?"

"He was found and grew up to free his people from slavery."

"Did he ever see his mother again?"

"No."

Zuko hugged her to his chest again. "Can I see your statue?"

"Yes."

They stood up together and walked the little way to the statue.

"This is your mother." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I...I" Katara started to cry again. Zuko hugged her again and tilted her chin up to see her face.

"Please tell me."  
"Sometimes I feel so alone. I miss her so much." she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"Katara... you're not alone." He leaned down and kissed her.

It felt so good. Zuko had fallen in love with the waterbender long ago. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. His arms around her tightened when she didn't move away.

Shock registered first in Katara's mind and then how right this felt. She hadn't known, or maybe she just hadn't accepted, that she loved him, but this made all doubt fade away. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and her hands fluttered to his face, holding it lovingly. They broke a moment.

"No," Katara whispered, "no, I'm not alone."

She caressed his scar lovingly, "I have you."


End file.
